The present invention relates to data storage and recovery, and more specifically, this invention relates to identifying an availability or unavailability of a system in order to implement recovery procedures.
Redundant data storage is a valuable tool for maintaining data integrity and minimizing effects of storage failures. For example, data may be replicated between two or more separate systems, and when one system experiences operational issues, another system may help implement recovery operations. However, it is currently difficult to accurately and reliably determine an availability of each system within a redundant data storage environment due to inconsistent, non-synchronized clocks located at each system.